Busy
by evilmoose
Summary: -One-shot- Hitsugaya becomes so engulfed in his work that when he sleeps, he has dreams...and in these dreams things are not exactly what he thinks they will be. Why is Rukia there? And...is she wearing lip gloss? -HitsuRuki-


Author's Note: Alrighty, so after reading some posts in a HitsuRuki forum designed by BlackBelt, I came up with this idea! It was not amazingly well thought out; it was simply sitting in my head buzzing until I typed it. Sorry if this burns your eyes!

Please read and review!!

**WARNING**: A little nudity and adult theme.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters. The plot is mine.

* * *

_**Busy**_

_Kuchiki…no…I don't think…no!_

……………

Hitsugaya was busying himself with a stack of papers, as usual. The work load had doubled over the past couple of days, and he practically lived in the living room. The sun light filtered through the window, warming his right side comfortably. The real world was not so bad. It aggravated him that he was stuck there.

"All of this shit to do…and I was going to go and train today!" He whined to himself as he signed off another form and tossed it aside. "Ikkaku said something about meeting up with me around noon."

Ichigo and the others had gone off towards the other side of town, chasing down a couple of wandering hollows in order to leave him in peace.

"Then why don't you drop your work and go play?" A feminine voice asked, startling him.

Hitsugaya looked up with wide eyes. "What are you doing here, Kuchiki? I thought you were with Kurosaki and the others?"

"I was, but I turned around and came back. I…wanted to see what you were up to."

"What I am—Kuchiki you know if I'm alone I'm doing paperwork. You really should catch up to the others."

"But I want to sit here and talk to _you_."

Hitsugaya passed her a wary look; since when did Rukia, of all people, become interested in talking to him? And, since when did she wear skimpy clothes?

Her skirt was thigh length, tight and well-fitted. To match, she wore a pink tube top that accented her small, yet nice curves, and her hair was pulled over one shoulder. He had to blink twice. There was a glimmer on her lips…was she wearing lip gloss?

"There really is no point in that, Kuchiki. I'm busy as you can see."

She walked over and stood beside him, her skirt at eye level. He swallowed. Hard.

"Busy? I hardly call this busy, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"How is it not being busy? I've been working on this for two days strait! Come to think of it…I haven't left this spot…or even thought about eating." He twitched his fingers in thought.

Rukia sat down on her knees and looked at him sweetly. "You've been working on the same piece of paper for two hours. If you want me to show you busy, I can."

"Two hours? No I haven't…" He looked to his side to see that every piece of paper was…exactly the same. "What!?"

Without his consent or full acknowledgement, the young Kuchiki had hauled one leg over his lap and straddled him loosely, her uncovered rear settling on his lower thigh. Hitsugaya could only catch a glimpse of her eyes in his wave of shock; they were dark and lustful.

"Kuchiki! What the hell are you doing!?"

She licked her lips slowly. "Teaching you what busy is. I mean, you want to know, right?"

"N-no not really." He stammered as she delicately grabbed the top button on his shirt.

"Don't lie, Shiro-chan." She cooed against his neck as she lightly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the tight muscles underneath. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the heat of her body on his skin.

"I'm not lying Kuchiki! Now stop this!"

"Like you actually want me to." Rukia tightened her grip on his legs as her lips hovered over his. His body was fighting against him this time.

"This is not right! We hardly know each other!"

"Oh, come on Hitsugaya-taicho! We're...both wielders of ice. Isn't that good enough?" The young raven haired girl giggled with delight, her cheeks rosy pink. "Besides, guys like you turn me on."

Hitsugaya squirmed beneath her. "There really is no way this is happening! Are you drunk?"

"What? Haven't you had a fling before?"

"No!"

"It's lots of fun!"

"Kuchiki! Are you sure you aren't possessed or something!?"

"I'm being possessive over you, if that's what you mean." Her voice was low, and sultry. He choked on his breath again.

"I really think you should get off." Hitsugaya demanded with as even a voice as possible.

"Well, if you really want me to…but you seemed to enjoy it!"

As she was getting off he noticed he was lying flat on his back, and was staring up at a white ceiling. He didn't understand; why was he sweaty and out of breath? And…why was he sore?

The rustle of covers was all he needed to hear to understand where he was. With a jolt he sat up strait in the bed, his lower body half-covered, and a stark naked Rukia bending over to get her underwear. His mouth fell open.

"I thought—you weren't—we didn't!" He could not complete full sentences. She laughed as she stood before him in only her panties.

"Hitsugaya…Hitsugaya…Hitsugaya…"

"What?"

_Hitsugaya-taichooo…Hitsugaya-taicho!_

_No…this is…why…_

_Hitsugaya…_HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!

Hitsugaya sat up strait, his face covered in sweat. As he looked around he was sitting against the base of the couch, a stack of papers sitting at his feet. A worried Rukia stood over him with a concerned look on her face.

"AH!" He scooted away from her as he realized who she was.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, standing up strait. "Ichigo sent me to check on you. He said he heard screaming as he was running by to school."

Hitsugaya looked around and noticed that she was in her Shinigami outfit, he was in his gigai form, and as he flipped through his papers they were all different. With an intense sigh he slumped against the couch and closed his eyes.

"Nothing. I just…had a weird dream."

"Oh, well, as long as you're okay. I'm going to scout the area. And…you look awful."

"Gee, thanks." He muttered, his pulse still fighting to slow down.

"It's not my fault you drove yourself to have nightmares. Later, Hitsugaya-taicho. And, try not to work so hard." She waved her hand and left.

When the door clicked shut, Hitsugaya sat flush against the couch and listened to his heart beat slow itself to normal. What an odd dream to have…

_But…why am I still…_

"Oh gods." Hitsugaya cursed himself as he looked down. He was silently thankful Rukia was too preoccupied to notice.

Then, he shot his head up when the door opened again. It was Rukia, staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Hitsugaya, why don't you drop all of that work and come outside to play?"

"What!? No! That's—Ah!"

Rukia could only raise her eyebrows as Hitsugaya ran to the bathroom; the only sound was the gushing of water from the shower head. She looked down at herself and shrugged as she pulled the door shut once again.

"I knew that my new sash didn't match."

* * *

Authors' Note: Okay! So…I hope you enjoyed it! Just some random little idea I had, so please don't sit there and attack me for the lack of set-up or good ending and what-not. I had to get it out of my head somehow! Hopefully one person will find it amusing. XD

Please review! It makes me happy!

And if you like it, should I make a sequel to this? Like, a second chapter of sorts?

_Evilmoose_


End file.
